Tsuna's New Tutor, Haruhi Fujioka
by aerie-art
Summary: When Reborn leaves for "business" *coughs*, Tsuna is left without a tutor. What happens when Reborn puts Haruhi Fujioka as his temporary tutor? Will he, too, fall prey to the Host Club King and Shadow King? Crossover! Warning: may be OOC...
1. Chapter 1

**I warn you, this may be OOC. You've been properly warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or KHR they belong to their respective owners. :)**

**Ultimately...I'm putting "Haruhi's Choice" on haitus until I can figure out a way to "get rid of" (read: kill? Kidnap?) my OC's because there's like...20 of them and it's starting to make me angry. Even though I'm a huge fano f OC's, AU stories, and OOC stories, and the like, I can't stand mine right now...don't know why, though. Similar to "The Wrath of a Female Tsuna" which is REALLY AU and OOC and FemTsuna! We all know how that ended, which in my opinion the last chapter was an epic fail...oh well.**

**And so, a full summary inside? Gasp! What a wonderful idea!~~~**

**Summary: When Reborn leaves for "business" *coughs*, Tsuna is left without a tutor. What happens when Reborn puts Haruhi Fujioka as his temporary tutor? Will he, too, fall prey to the Host Club King and Shadow King? Only time can tell, ne? It's a crossover. :)**

**Warning: May be OOC... I'll try to put the right personalities in... I'll probably fail though. Oh well~ I haven't read Ouran or Reborn for quite awhile, nor have I watched their animes for quite some time, so bare with me please. Reborn himself will probably be really OOC, so yeah...**

**Tell Me Your Opinion in the Reviews!:**

**Tsuna: Sensitive Type? Little Brother Type? Or just a Host Club Dog? Maybe different? Don't really know for sure...**

**Yamamoto (perhaps?): ?**

**Gokudera (?): Because you know he'll follow Tsuna anywhere... so...?**

**Ryohei (?): how about not...**

**Hibari: *bursts out laughing then runs away***

**BTW, there's a pull on my profile. It's WHO WOULD WIN IN A FIGHT: YAMAMOTO TAKESHI OR MORINOZUKA TAKASHI? Please, if you feel like it vote, because I'm truly curious. **

**Thanks and please review!**

* * *

As Tsuna climbed the stairs, with Gokudera and Yamamoto in tow, he felt something missing. The emptiness in his room was…EXTREME by the words of Ryohei. It felt…peaceful for once.

This wasn't right.

He walked over to his bed and picked up the parchment written in Reborn's handwriting. He unfolded the paper and read what his tutor wrote for him.

_No-good Tsuna, _

_I have work to do for the Ninth. It's important, so I won't be back in Japan for about three to five weeks. Since your still no-good, I've arranged for a temporary tutor. _

"_He's" very brilliant, a scholarship student at the nearby Ouran Academy. You'll study at his apartment EVERY day. He's being paid personally be the Ninth, so don't be too stupid and/or useless. _

_-R._

"Tenth," Gokudera called (A/N: I'm to lazy to write out "Jyuudaime," so please bare with "Tenth"), "Is it a note from Reborn-san?" Tsuna nodded curtly and checked out the room. Everything of Reborn's was gone, even his little hammock.

"The kid won't be back for a few weeks, I see." Yamamoto said, reading over Tsuna's shoulders.

"Ah." Gokudera exclaimed, handing Tsuna more papers. They held the street address, telephone number, etc. for his new temporary tutor.

"I don't see why I can't tutor Tenth!" Gokudera mumbled to himself, obviously feeling low for "not being good enough."

It was going to be a long five weeks.

* * *

"So you're going to be a tutor to some middle school student, then?" Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka asked his cross-dressing daughter, Haruhi. She nodded a "yes" to him and went back to making dinner. It was a rare night, her father was home early.

"Yes, and I'm being paid quiet handsomely. I wonder if he's a rich bastard…" she said absentmindedly. She was going to have to clean the whole apartment after supper, her new "student" was coming over tomorrow after he caught a train from a town called Namimori. She didn't want him to think that she lived in a shack…she already lived through that belief when the Host Club came visiting one day.

She just prayed that they wouldn't decide to visit tomorrow. It was the last day of school after the weekend and, well, she just wanted to tutor the boy. His family's payments were going straight to her college fund. And when she was being interviewed by some kind, elderly man who looked like Albert Einstein and carried a cane with him, he mentioned something to her. He said he knew many deans at famous law schools all over the world. And if she was good to his "grandson," then he'd put in a good word for her.

She may not like how the rich waste money, but she seemed to trust the Albert Einstein look-alike. Call it…woman's intuition. And she really wanted to go to law school.

So she said she'd tutor the boy, and the man smiled. He and a few men in suits walked away, but not before calling over his shoulder that she had the job and they'd contact her later.

Her house phone suddenly rang, startling her slightly from her flashback. She turned the stove low and answered the phone, praying it wasn't who she expected it to be.

"Haruhi!~ It's daddy! I'm calling to tell you that the Host Club will be a little longer than usual!" Tamaki's excited voice forced Haruhi to put the phone a few inches from her ear.

"What? But I have something important to do! Can't I skip what ever it is?" she was worried now, slightly fretting but trying to keep her cool.

"No. You're debt will be raised by four percent if you skip out." Kyoya's smooth voice, even over the phone, chilled her.

"Since when was this a three-way call!" she yelled.

"If you have something important to do, do it while your at the club. You'll have some free time in-between clients, you know." Tamaki whined a little. She could see is puppy dog eyes through the phone.

"Fine. But seriously, when did this become a three-way call?" she didn't even hear Kyoya come into the conversation.

"Oh, Kyoya's at my house discussing things with me." Tamaki chirped happily.

"I really don't want to know what you're discussing, so, excuse me but I must go." she said blankly before hanging up. (A/N: oh my, is that a miniscule hint of TamaKyo? Let's leave it up to your imagination~~).

Somewhere, far away within the world of Ouran still: 

"What did she mean by that, mother?" Tamaki pouted. Kyoya rolled his eyes before going back to their previous activities before Tamaki called Haruhi. (A/N: you just never know what they're doing.. :p ).

Back to Haruhi:

Impossible. Her prayers weren't answered. The Host Club was going to ruin this for her, too.

But then again…maybe this could work out well enough…

She'd get permission from Chairman Suoh tomorrow. She was sure he'd agree to it…

* * *

World of Namimori! Yea~~~

"Tsu-kun! Your temporary tutor just called. Haruhi-kun said he won't be able to meet you at his apartment tomorrow, due to his club activities. However he said that you can come to his school tomorrow so he can tutor you during his club!" Nana Sawada called up to her son.

"HIIIE! Go to Ouran Academy?" Tsuna started rocking back and forth. He couldn't go to a rich kid's school!

"Don't worry, Tenth! I'll accompany you like a right-hand-man should!" Gokudera volunteered.

"I'll go too, sounds like fun!" Yamamoto laughed. It made Tsuna feel a little better that his two friends/Guardians would be going with him.

Only a little bit though.

* * *

Ouran World:

During lunch break, Haruhi snuck away from the twins and made her way to the Chairman's office. Thankfully, today he was actually in it instead of at Suoh HQ or the main house.

"Chairman Suoh?" Haruhi knocked on the large doors, pushing them open slightly.

"Ah! Haruhi, I heard from my receptionist that you wished to speak with me. What is it?" his smile brightened as Haruhi entered.

"I agreed to tutor a few…students from another school. Host Club will be late tonight, so I was wondering if you would allow them to come during the Hosting session so I may tutor them. You would say no to children's education, would you?" she turned her charm.

"I suppose it would be alright. You have my permission. And if Tamaki or anyone else complains, give them this." After writing and signing a letter quickly, he handed it to Haruhi. She'd have whatever time was needed to tutor, even during the club's session.

"Thank you sir." it was a good thing that Mrs. Sawada said that some of her student's friends would come with. It let her prepare herself.

And so she went through the rest of the day, wondering what would happen at the Host Club.

* * *

Namimori World:

When Tsuna arrived home, a package awaited him. Inside were a few school passes, four to be precise, for Ouran Academy. These would let him in as a visitor through the school gates. Also there was a map of the school, a direct map to the "clubroom" where Haruhi-kun would be and a note telling when to be there.

He had an hour to get there. The train would take fifteen minutes, so that left forty-five to prepare.

As he was placing his textbooks and other study materials in his bag, Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived. With a greeting from both, they left for the train station to see Tsuna's new temporary tutor.

Oh, what will happen…

* * *

**Oh What WILL Happen? **

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Sorry if anything is OOC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**1st A/N: well, did everyone wait long enough? *dodges a throwing brick* HAHAHA. Sorry about the wait.**

** I have a feeling this chappie is SUPER OOC. But then again, I have that feeling every time a write a new chap/story. **

**Disclaimer: Aerie does not own KHR (if I did Tsu would be a girl and with XanXan ((or just with XanXan in general)) and there would be...I dunno) nor does she own OHSHC (if I did Haru-chan would be with either Honey or Mori and Tama would be with Kyo and the Hitachiins would...be together...or with somebody?)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

The train ride had been uneventful, to which Tsuna had been extremely grateful. It wasn't everyday that there was serenity in his life. Usually, he was either running away/dodging his crazy tutor, Reborn, and being caught by said crazy tutor and tortured—er, tutored—or running away from other crazies (in this case, he escaped only every now and then. One of those crazies being a certain Cloud Guardian/prefect of Namimori Middle.)

The sun was bright and shining, without a single cloud in the sky. So of course Tsuna was on his toes and wary, his days were rarely (never) peaceful.

The trio consisting of the future Decimo of the Vongola Mafia Family and his Storm Guardian, Hayato Gokudera, and his Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto, walked towards the gate. The guard asked for their passes and, after seeing personal passes from the Chairman himself (who knew Haruhi was that good at getting what she wanted?), let them through the wrought iron monstrosity with a "Have an excellent day, Young Masters!"

The school was blindingly pink, and of course that made Gokudera's mood worsen. Who paints a school pink, anyway? Not only did he have to deal with the damn Rain Guardian being here with him and his wonderful, generous, marvelous, fantastic, kind, caring, and all around AMAZING Boss, he also had to deal with the ugly school? Gokudera's day was just getting better and better…

Ignoring the glares of hatred and killing intent flying off of his fellow Guardian, Yamamoto marched on, muttering about baseball and chatting away with his friend-Boss, Tsuna.

Tsuna himself was quietly shaking. He was in Ouran Academy, one of the top schools in Japan, if not the world! This place was the birthing place of wealthy people. It was were they made acquaintances, forged future business deals, found their spouse. And here he was, comparable to the crap on the bottom of a shoe, in this place! Of course his self-confidence (what little he had) deflated immediately.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Tsuna murmured. He had stopped walking, his eyes downcast and covered by his spiky bangs. His Guardians, a few steps ahead of him, stopped at once and turned to him.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna. What can't you do?" Yamamoto asked with his goofy smile.

"Go into a place like this…"

"Tenth! You're amazing!"

"Tsuna, you have us two. Don't worry." Tsuna smiled at his Guardian's comforting words. He began walking again towards the school, a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

"HARUHI! Daddy wants you to come and sit with him!" Haruhi peered up from her teacup and stared at Tamaki, who was sitting across the room from her. She turned her attention back towards her two customers, both third year girls.

"HARUHI! DON'T IGNORE YOUR DADDY!" Tamaki wailed loudly.

"You aren't my father." She deadpanned and once again turned her attention towards her customers.

After thirty minutes, her customers left. She didn't have another appointment for an hour and a half. This was supposed to be her tutoring time. She was sitting alone at her table, hunched over a law book she had picked up at the library, when suddenly a looming figure appeared over her.

"Haru-chan?" the familiar, sweet voice of her sempai called out. She looked up from her reading to see the familiar sight of her two third-year sempai's: Honey sitting atop Mori's shoulders grinning down at her.

"Yes, Honey-sempai?" she asked kindly.

"There are three guests for you! They're at the door!" after delivering his message, Honey asked Takashi to head back towards their customers.

"Thanks, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai!" she called out as she stood and headed towards the doors that opened into the Host Club. Waiting on the threshold were three young men, about a year younger than herself. One had silvery hair and jade eyes; the second had spiky black hair, like Mori-sempai, and kind, laughing brown eyes; the last was shorter than the first two, and he had spiky brown hair and large amber eyes.

"Hello. My name is Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi smiled her Host smile and stuck out her hand. The black-haired one shook her hand first, followed by the timid brunet. The silver-haired teen sneered and looked away.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto." Black-haired introduced himself.

"T-T-Tsunayoshi S-Sawada. But please call me T-Tsuna." The timid brunet stuttered.

"Tch. Hayato Gokudera." The last one growled out. "Don't you dare harm the Tenth." She barely heard the last part, but nonetheless ignored it.

"Follow me, and we can start the tutoring right away." Haruhi turned on her heel and walked towards her area in the corner. The three followed and sat down when they reached the large, circular table. Haruhi sat across from them.

"What are your weak points, Tsuna-kun?" Haruhi asked kindly as she began to unpack her bag.

"E-everything. But particularly math and English…" he said, embarrassed by his own uselessness.

"Then let's start with math. Could you take out the homework you got today?" she asked kindly as she placed a calculator on the table. Tsuna reached into his bag and pulled out the homework, as did Yamamoto. Gokudera only sat back in his chair and stared at everything around him, checking for any dangers towards his Boss.

"Okay, this is what you have to do…" she began.

* * *

"Mommy, who's that?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, a jealous look on his face as he stared at the three middle school students receiving attention from Haruhi.

"Apparently Haruhi is tutoring them. The Chairman gave her permission to tutor during club hours." Kyoya answered as he surfed his laptop.

"But who are they?" the Hitachiin twins suddenly appeared next to the duo, openly staring at the small study session.

"The silver-haired one is called Hayato Gokudera. The black-haired one is Takeshi Yamamoto. The brunet is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but most call him Tsuna. All three are from Namimori." Kyoya said.

"Why did they come all the way to Ouran to get tutored, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"Apparently, Tsuna-kun is desperate for a good tutor. His current one is on other business in his homeland, so Tsuna-kun was handed over to Haruhi." Kyoya answered. Mori simply grunted in response.

"I don't like it! Why do they get all of her attention?" Tamaki whined childishly. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Because Hosting hours were elongated, she was forced to tutor them here." Kyoya answered his fellow Host. Tamaki then disappeared, informing the girls that Hosting hours were over.

"Why's he doing that?" Honey asked curiously.

"He's just a jealous fool."

* * *

"H~A~R~U~H~I! Hosting hours have ended~." Tamaki announced to Haruhi.

"Huh?" she asked, glancing up from helping Tsuna-kun with his English homework.

"Hosting hours are done! Which means your guests have to leave!" Tamaki sang out happily. Haruhi only deadpanned and handed him the Chairman's letter.

_Haruhi Fujioka has Unlimited Access to all of Ouran Academy during her tutoring sessions. She can do as she pleases._

_-Chairman Suoh_

"W-what?" Tamaki asked, surprised by this.

"I have 'Unlimited Access' to the entire academy." Haruhi responded.

"F-fine! But the Hosts and I will stay here to make sure your innocence remains intact!"

* * *

"Alright, that should do it for today. Please meet me here tomorrow at the same time, Tsuna-kun. Nice to meet you all." Haruhi stood up from her chair.

"Ah, thank you Fujioka-san."

"Please call me Haruhi." She smiled as she walked away. She was a few meters away from the door when she bumped into a familiar redhead.

"Ah, Casanova, sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine." He said.

"Oh look! Bossa Nova is here!" the Hitachiins yelled together, causing everyone including the Namimori students to peer up. Noticing three new faces, Ritsu Kasanoda looked over at them.

"G-Gokudera?" he choked out, finally recognizing the group. Even a yakuza would know the faces of the future Tenth Vongola Family.

"Kasanoda-san!" Gokudera exclaimed. He had met the future yakuza boss a few times as a child.

"You two know each other?" Tamaki asked, causing the Namimori students (namely Tsuna) to panic.

* * *

**2nd A/N: MAGIC BANANAS! *Random thought* OK, that totally sucked, right? Haven't been near anything Ouran for quite some time, and they only thing Reborn-related that I've seen/read is X27 fanfiction. Why? Because X27 is the best. pairing. EVER. And apparently, Kasanoda knows Goku-chan and Goku-chan knows Kasanoda. Huh. Go figure. **

***signs* I miss Reborn. He's so much fun to write. Oh well! I have Tama-chan and Goku-chan! (I'm still waiting for Goku to take out his dynamites and try to kill Tama. Heehee.)**

**Strange/badly written chapter and a creepy A/N. Note to Self: don't eat so much sugar. But anyway, thanks for reading! **

**-Aerie**


End file.
